the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin is the genius one-year old prodigy baby of the Griffin family. Equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, he has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Biography Stewie was born in 1998 to Peter and Lois Griffin. He considered his birth to be his "victory day" after nine months in Lois' "ovarian Bastille". Since and before his birth, Stewie has been bent on world domination and killing Lois. In "Chitty Cihitty Death Bang", Stewie has turned one years old and has remained that way ever since. In December 1999, Stewie was working on a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. Brian, the family dog, knew about this and couldn't let Stewie do it. On December 31, Brian knocked him out, and hid his chip fabricator in the attic. In June 2016, Stewie put aside his plans of world domination as he and Brian went to Centium City to help The Elite Force defeat the shapeshifters. Doing this, Stewie and Brian joined the team. Personality Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth grade level. Stewie's mastery of physics, mechanical engineering, and firearms are at a level of science fiction. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, a mind control device, a weather control device, robots, a time machine, a shrinking pod, a teleportation device, and more. Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, and an upper-class British accent. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man' and his mother by her given name, Lois. Seth MacFarlane has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant and teddy bear Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" He is shown to be completely obsessed with world domination and killing Lois. In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", It was revealed that after Stewie's birth, the doctor found a map of Europe with plans to bomb its capitals inside Lois. Inventions * "Death Has a Shadow" - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. * "Death Has a Shadow" - Laser Gun disguised as a sandwich - used as another attempt to kill Lois. * "I Never Met the Dead Man" - Weather Device - Used to control the world's weather and destroy broccoli. * "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. * "Mind Over Murder" - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. * December 1999-Capsule-Stewie worked on a capsule to activate his bionics one they were made * December 31, 1999-Bionic Chip-Stewie made a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. * "The Story on Page One" - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. * "Brian Does Hollywood" - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. * "Emission Impossible" - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: ** Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. ** Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer in all the Star Trek series. * "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. * "Road to Rupert" - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. * "Stewie Kills Lois" - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. * "Lois Kills Stewie" - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. * "Road to Germany" - Stewie created another time machine which Mort Goldman was mislead and thought it was a restroom. * "Road to the Multiverse" - He built a multiverse traveler. Trivia * Stewie is the youngest member of the Griffin family. * Despite being a baby, Stewie has a smartphone and uses social media * Stewie almost became the world's third bionic superhuman Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Elite Force Category:Gen Z Category:Family Guy Category:Animated Category:The Elite Force